Kiss the Girl Or Hani's DisneyInduced Dream
by Lithoniel
Summary: Sequel to "Won't Say I'm In Love  Or Mori's Strange Dream ". Mitsukuni drifts to sleep in the middle of a Disney movie, and as a result has a rather odd dream...NOT Kyouya/Hani


_Sequel to 'Won't Say I'm In Love (or Mori's Strange Dream)'. Mitsukuni falls asleep partway through 'The Little Mermaid' and has a somewhat odd dream…not Kyouya/Hani_

_Pairings: implied Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru, implied Tamaki/Kyouya_

_AMV: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yQ-Us525zt8_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, AMV, or characters. This is fanfiction - note the use of the word 'fan' there.**_

* * *

><p>Mitsukuni smiled to himself as he watched the twins tease Tamaki about how close they were to Haruhi, Usa-chan tucked under one arm as he sorted through the pile of 'American commoner movies' they had yet to watch. The two Saturdays ago the Hosts had gathered at Tamaki's house and watched four or so movies, and they had all enjoyed it enough to organise a second one, this time at the Hitachiin twins' house. They had already watched 'How to Train Your Dragon' (Tamaki's choice), 'Tomb Raider' (Takashi's choice) and 'Shrek' (Kaoru and Hikaru's choice), and now it was Mitsukuni's turn to choose a movie. So, while Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru bantered with Kyouya and Haruhi watching on, the small eighteen-year-old was sorting through the pile they had yet to watch for a movie he liked the look of.<p>

He paused as he saw a redheaded mermaid on the cover of one case, noticing the 'Disney' logo that was familiar from last time, when they had watched Hercules. This one, however, was called 'The Little Mermaid'. Mitsukuni's inner child reared its head, and he bounded over to Takeshi – who was nearest the DVD player – to push the case into his hands.

"This one!" he chirped, and everyone settled into their places as the movie started.

Mitsukuni snuggled into his blankets, eyes riveted on the screen as he watched eagerly.

He fell asleep before the movie finished.

* * *

><p><em>-Hani's Dream-<em>

Mitsukuni blinked in confusion and looked around, bewildered when he spotted Tamaki and Kyouya seated in a boat – Kyouya with extensions in his hair and wearing a blue old-fashioned dress and Tamaki in old-fashioned men's clothes – on the middle of a pond. In the reeds he could see Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Takashi standing there with various instruments – Takashi with a violin, Haruhi with some sort of drum set that was different than the usual, and Hikaru with a flute or something similar. They were all dressed as frogs, with Kaoru as a lobster instead. There were other animals (frogs and fireflies, by the looks of things) with their own instruments. Kaoru opened his mouth, and with a rather deeper-than-usual voice started to…sing?

"_There you see her  
><em>_Sitting there across the way  
><em>_She don't got a lot to say  
><em>_But there's something about her  
><em>_And you don't know why  
><em>_But you're dying to try  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl"_

Tamaki was blushing slightly, his eyes fixed on Kyouya as they seemed to not notice the various animals and instruments (along with the other hosts) around them.

"_Yes, you want her  
><em>_Look at her, you know you do  
><em>_Possible she wants you too  
><em>_There is one way to ask her  
><em>_It don't take a word  
><em>_Not a single word  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl"_

The frogs and Hikaru joined in singing.

"_Sha la la la la la  
><em>_My oh my  
><em>_Look like the boy too shy  
><em>_Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
><em>_Sha la la la la la  
><em>_Ain't that sad?  
><em>_Ain't it a shame?  
><em>_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl"_

Tamaki averted his eyes slightly, and then they both looked up as fireflies started dancing overhead.

"_Now's your moment  
><em>_Floating in a blue lagoon  
><em>_Boy you better do it soon  
><em>_No time will be better  
><em>_She don't say a word  
><em>_And she won't say a word  
><em>_Until you kiss the girl"_

Tamaki kept glancing at Kyouya and blushing faintly, and Kyouya would cast slightly longing glances the blonde's way whenever Tamaki wasn't watching, which was rather odd for the bespectacled and currently cross-dressing teen to do.

"_Sha la la la la la  
><em>_Don't be scared  
><em>_You got the mood prepared  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl  
><em>_Sha la la la la la  
><em>_Don't stop now  
><em>_Don't try to hide it how  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
><em>_Float along  
><em>_And listen to the song  
><em>_The song say kiss the girl  
><em>_Sha la la la la la  
><em>_The music play  
><em>_Do what the music say  
><em>_You gotta kiss the girl  
><em>_You've got to kiss the girl  
><em>_Why don't you kiss the girl  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl"_

Tamaki leant forwards, as if to kiss Kyouya, and the boat suddenly rocked from side to side before upending the two in the pond with a splash.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi muffled laughter, and Takashi gave an uncharacteristic sigh as he shook his head slightly. So much for kissing the 'girl'.

_-End Hani's Dream-_

* * *

><p>Mitsukuni woke slowly, as he was wont to do, yawning slightly and stretching, wriggling around in his blankets and trying to go back to sleep before giving up and sitting up, rubbing his eyes as he blinked sleepily around at the rest of his friends. Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru were still asleep, curled up together in a mess of blankets and sheets and keeping contact with each other, while Takashi was awake and silently cleaning up a mess of popcorn that had resulted from someone falling asleep before they could put the bowl down. Takashi saw Mitsukuni was awake and gave one of his small, shy smiles, and Mitsukuni beamed at him before looking around curiously for Tamaki and Kyouya. His eyes widened hugely when he saw them.<p>

On the pull-out couch, Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Kyouya, who had tucked his head in against the blonde half-French teen's neck and wrapped a leg through Tamaki's. Mitsukuni blinked at them for a moment, then smiled softly. He looked at his cousin, who nodded once, and Mitsukuni beamed.

He was glad Tama-chan and Kyou-chan were happy.

* * *

><p><em>Many thanks to my distant-cousin and good friend Blacktea (love you Teags!) for giving me the idea and helping me choose the song.<em>

_Please review (even if you flame!)_

_~Ashuri_


End file.
